More than just 3 minutes
by LittleMissSunny
Summary: Catherine comes home from one of her assignments and Steve suprises her with a romantic bubble bath. Do I have to say more?


_**The Adam/Kono bathroom scene got me inspired for a little McRoll bathroom story.****  
**_

_**I don't have to say that the rating will go up from the 2nd Chapter  
**_

_**Enjoy & thanks to Dorian for being the best beta reader in the world!  
**_

* * *

_No Three minutes NAVY Shower tonight! _Steve thought to himself as he lit the last couple of candles in the bathroom. After that he checked his watch again to make sure that he still had enough time get the wine and the bowl with fruits from the fridge before Catherine was set to arrive.

It had been a long time since the last time they had seen each other, four weeks to be exact. Four whole weeks since he had held her, kissed her, made love to her and then she was gone; she was back in the ocean off to the Enterprise again. He thought he was going to have her for a lot longer, all to himself, not with 3000+ sailors out there somewhere unreachable; sometimes. Unreachable for some boyfriends….not Lt. Commanders who run the 50th state's Task Force. Before that she was based in the Intelligence Center at Pearl for about a week.

_One whole damn week, it should have been longer, much, much longer. She didn't know I knew she had put in for a transfer, but as her former CO I was asked about her during the navy's background report, her skill set, and if I would recommend her for the position. The SI officer doing her background review had not been privy to the internal gossip of the navy, so once I was sent her paperwork, I knew that things were going to be made a lot easier for me; asking her to move in with me someday. Someday was going to be here soon, not too soon for me, but maybe too soon for Catherine? Soon was before I knew it but then…..Orders, orders to go back out, she got new orders to replace an injured lieutenant that had been hurt in an car accident._

Having her based on the Pearl was a lot better, because they could meet up during her breaks or after work for dinner. _Although_ h_aving you on land would have its benefits, _Steve smiled to himself as he remembered the call he made to her during the "so called Tsunami warning". On his way downstairs there was a knock on the door. _I hope it's not Danny! _Steve thought to himself as he once again checked his watch. With the ongoing custody battle it had become normal that his partner and best friend would show up late at night for a beer or two. On his mind he had already prepared a speech to get rid of him as he opened the door.

"Cath?" Steve asked as he couldn't believe his eyes at first.

"Hello there Sailor!" Catherine said giving her one of her big smiles, which could easily, light up a room. Steve stood there, frozen, just staring at the beautiful woman that was his….for a full two minutes, or for what seemed like an eternity to Catherine and then her smile faded. _Does he not want me here? Did you forget I was coming Steve? _Those were all she could think to herself seeing him staring at her, not moving to kiss her. It had been a long time since she had seen him, since she felt land under her feet and the last couple of weeks had taken their toll on her. All that she wanted right now was a hot shower, a bed and her Sailor to snuggle up on. "Why don't you let me in?" Catherine asked.

"Oh, sure! Please come in." Steve felt his cheeks blush as he stepped aside to let her pass. Gracefully Catherine walked past him and the second she was inside she let her heavy bag fall to the ground with a long sigh. Steve closed the door, turned around and quickly closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her. "Welcome back, Cath. I'm so glad you're here." He whispered before he leaned in to kiss her. _ God, it's been a long time, _he thought to himself when his wanting lips made contact with her soft sensual lips. Catherine was thinking the same as she had her arms wrapped around his neck and she would love to take this kiss to somewhere else, but she was way too tired, so she broke it up.

"Do you mind if I take a quick shower and then we go to bed, for some alone time and sleep, Steve?" Catherine asked trying to fight the urge to yawn, but she lost it quickly.

"No, not at all." Steve replied letting go of her. _Whoa, that was way too easy! _She thought to herself. The last time she had asked for shower & bed after she had come back from an assignment Steve had other plans and she had to start an argument before he finally gave up and let her go.

"I'll see you in bed then?" Catherine looked at him as she walked upstairs. Steve just smiled at her as he watched her walking up the stairs and disappearing into his bedroom to grab some clothes from the closet. As she left the bedroom again she had a pair of shorts and one of his old shirts in her arms. The next moment she had her hand on the door handle as Steve started to sprint up the stairs. He arrived at the top just in time as Catherine pushed the door open and walked into his beautiful romantic scene awaiting her.

It took her a couple of seconds to realize, that this wasn't what she expected. She had expected Steve's bathroom and not some super romantic decorated bathroom with a bubble bath that was just waiting for her.

"Oh my god! Steve!" Catherine exclaimed. "How did you know….do this for m…"

"Do you like it? This is all the things you like, right?" Steve asked standing right behind her, making her jump a little when she still thought he would be downstairs.

"I love it!" she smiled when he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer and rested his head on her shoulder. Catherine just turned her head and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Steve, I needed this more than you could possibly know." She whispered closing her eyes for a couple of seconds and enjoying the moment.

"I suggest you get in before it gets cold." Steve said casually as he felt her totally relax against his body.

"Hmm?" Catherine wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying. All she could think about was how much she loved this man, and how perfect he was for her. He may not be every girls' idea of a perfect man, but he was just what she needed, and wanted. Tough, kind, hot, caring, badass, compassionate and so much more.

"Your water is going to get cold if you fall asleep in my arms, Cath." Steve whispered with a laugh. _How can someone so tired be so cute? _He asked himself.

"You are not coming with me?" Catherine asked and Steve could hear a hint of disappointment in her voice as she stuck out her bottom lip in a pouty manner.

"If you want me too…" he trailed off.

"Of course, I want you with me. After four weeks apart and let's say … 20 more favors on your list…do you really think you're getting out of it that easy?" Catherine asked feeling the fire inside of her waking up again. _He owes me a lot more than just a romantic bath! _She thought to herself when she could feel him grin against her skin.

"It wasn't 20." Steve defended himself. Catherine got out of his arms and turned around with a look that told him not to argue with her. "Fine, but back to the bath." He said changing the subject. "You go in and I'll be with you in a minute." Steve told her walking out of the door.

"I'm counting to 30 and you better be back before I send out a search party for you." Catherine shouted after him as she got out of her uniform in less than 10 seconds flat.

* * *

**_As always leave a little review to keep me inspired! _**


End file.
